


Forbidden Love

by MaddyNeedsALife



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Sex, Smut, crack smut, phan crack, phan sex, phanfic, ps this is from my tumblr (MaddyNeedsALife) and i wanted to post it here as well! :D, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyNeedsALife/pseuds/MaddyNeedsALife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Philip is in love with the peasant boy names Daniel. Philip is arranged to be married, but somethings never go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

One day in Homo Land, there was a prince called Filup. He was in love with the peasant boy, who also happened to be the stable boy. The peasant boy's name is Danyul. He rly liked Danyul's brown hair that looks like mud and his eyes that match. As well as his bright smile that could light up an already lit room, he was v cute like wow.  
Sadly, prince Filup has been arranged to be married to a female. Ew. He's too gay for that shit.

But today, was unfortunately the day of the wedding, and all of the kingdom was here. From the rich people, to the poor peasants. Filup was currently standing at the end of the aisle, in a black suit that was much too tight for his liking. But apparently it showed off his none existent arse well, so he just went with it. He had a pretty flat arse but his dick was v gooooood. He was nine inches (not that he has measured it before... Nope not at all, never) so that also was shown off, through the leg of his suit pants.  
Suddenly he hears the piano playing and some bridesmaids start walking down the aisle, in time with the music. And all he is thinking of is "how and who can I cheat on the girl with" as he doesn't wanna be fucking his soon to be wife. Again, he's too gay for that shit.

Then, he sees her. The unfortunately, soon to be wife. She is dressed in all white, but there is gold swirls going around the dress. Other than that, the only colour is her hair, that apparently changes colour every two seconds. From pink to blue, purple to green. It just keeps changing colours right in front of our eyes. Like wow, how the fuck is she doing that. Maybe she's a magician or some shit.

Once she arrives at the end of the aisle, the priest person starts with his boring speech.  
"We are gathered here today, on this beautiful afternoon to share this moment as Filup Michael Lester and Ashley Louise Augustina Cohen exchange their vows on their everlasting love."

The guy in the dress thing talks more about love and shit until he asks the final question.

"Do you, Ashley Cohen, take Filup Michael Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold,  
For better, for worse,  
Richer, for poorer,  
In sickness and in health,  
Till death do you part?" The priest asks Ash- I think that's her name idk.

"Lol no, I'm too fucking gay for that shit. I love pussy, dick can suck ass- oh wait it probably already has. I have a gf lol, kk bye bitches" and suddenly she runs off, her hair turning rainbow whilst she runs. Everyone in the kingdom is confused, muttering shit like "what is this thing called 'gay'?" (Like wtf how do they not know what gay is? This place is literally called Homo Land like the fuck)  
Ashley is suddenly seen flying in a hot air balloon with a girl, who is wearing a _fUCKING AWESOME_ Panic! At The Disco beanie.

I see Danyul looking around not sure what to do as the wedding has apparently been canceled or some shit. I quickly run to him, picking him up while screaming "IM GAY TOO LOL BYEEE" and run to a random closet at the alter.

"lol so ya gay?" Danyul asks me, his mud brown eyes looking into my cold blue ones.

"Ya obvi, haven't you seen me staring at your arse?" Filup pinches his arse to prove a point

"The fuck why do you pronounce it like that?"

"Pronounce what?"

"'Arse' why do you pronounce it like that? It's ass,"

"Lol nu I'm always right"

"Whatever now kiss meh,"  
So Philip kisses Danyul on request, pushing him into the wall of the closet while shoving his tongue down the other's oesophagus, causing Danyul to choke up. Danyul tries pushing Filup off of him, but Filup is having none of that, staying where he is. Danyul starts moaning but soon he stops moving all together. Filup finally stops and pulls off of him, seeing tears on Danyul's face, as well as he's not breathing.

Filup pokes his cheek "u k? u not ded r u?"

After a few minutes Danyul suddenly wakes up, mid-way of Filup pulling down his pants.  
"The fuck ya doin' down there?"

"I'm horny bby, can we plz fuck?" Filup asks still pulling down Danyul's pants.

"Kk" Filup finishes pulling down the mud-brown haired boy's pants, also taking off his boxers. He quickly strips down from his suit, then straddles Danyul. Filup starts pumping Danyul's tiny two inch dick in his hand (well fingers since it's so tiny). Danyul starts moaning v loudly, probably being able to be heard in Unicorn Land.

"Do ya have de lube?" Danyul moaned out.

"Nu but spit will have to do lol" Filup quickly pushes his fingers (not the ones that he's jerkin' Danyul's smol dick off with) into the others mouth. Danyul gets the idea and starts sucking and swirling his tongue around the other's fingers.  
Filup takes his fingers out of the others mouth, and places them at the other's arse hole.

"I don't need stretching yo, I fucked myself in the shower with a rainbow dildo lol"

"Kk, u slut nugget," Filup quickly spat on his hand, then lubes up his dick with it. Placing his nine inch cock at Danyul's entrance.

"Oh hurry tf up, will ya?" Danyul then suddenly flips them both over so he's on top and pushes down. Danyul moans v v loud this time, louder than before. So loud that the gods, aka Fall Out Boy, could probably hear them from band heaven.  
Danyul bounces on Filup's dick, pretty much screaming when Filup hits his prostate, panting like a dog with his tongue out.

Suddenly Danyul cums, covering both of their chests in white sticky shit (not actual shit tho).  
"Danyul, fucking hell, it's not the seven second challenge smh,"

"What's the seven second challenge?" Danyul asks just sitting on the others dick.  
"Idk,"

Then Filup flips Danyul over so again, he's on top 'cause y'know #Philtops2k15 bitches. And starts pounding into him 'cause he still hasn't cummed yet and he rly needs too. Danyul starts wincing at the sensitivity of his prostate being abused. Danyul clenches around Filup so he would cum faster, so this beautiful torture will be over. Filup then reaches his orgasm, the clenching making him feel _amAZING_. He cums deep inside Danyul's arse. He rides out his orgasm, Danyul still wincing (well now he's basically crying). Filup pulls out and collapse on top of Danyul, tired 'cause he just fucked the living shit out of the boy.

"Oi, stap crying you bby" Filup hits Danyul lightly, and Danyul stops crying immediately.

"Sorrynotsorry, now get off of meh" Danyul pushes the other off of him so he's laying next to him, where he rests his head on Filup's chest.

"Hey Filup" Danyul asks, looking up at the other.

"Yas bby"

"It's pronounced 'ass'"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry
> 
> (ps, i'm maddyneedsalife from tumblr, i'm going to also post my fics here ^.^ you should definitely go give me a cheeky follow ;))


End file.
